


Perfetta copertura

by Raachi



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Half-Sibling Incest, Oral Sex, PWP, Romantic Comedy, Sex, Spy Story background
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 00:05:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13469481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raachi/pseuds/Raachi
Summary: Cara iniziava ad averne fin sopra i capelli: quell’idea della copertura da fidanzati era ridicola. Assurda! Elijah, poi, non aiutava: dal breve viaggio in auto per raggiungere l’hotel non faceva che chiamarla “tesoro” e “amore” – «Così iniziamo ad entrare nella parte» le aveva detto col fare di chi si divertiva un mondo a punzecchiarla.





	Perfetta copertura

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per l'Italian P0rn Fest #11 di Fanfic Italia e Lande di Fandom.  
>  **Fandom:** Originale  
>  **Pairing:** F/M  
>  **Prompt:** [Spy story] Il capo dei servizi segreti affida loro una missione in cui devono partecipare a una festa come fidanzati sotto copertura. Una volta soli nella camera d'albergo, la notte prima della festa, emergerà prepotente l'attrazione che provano l'uno per l'altra. "Guarda il lato positivo: con tutta questa pratica saremo molto più credibili nella parte" (Bonus: se i due sono fratellastri).

  
  
  


Elijah fischiò di approvazione, non appena varcarono la soglia della camera dell’albergo. Nonostante fosse una semplice doppia – “matrimoniale” si corresse notando il letto –, ogni dettaglio era ben curato e di gran gusto: pareti bianche e tappezzeria rossa, coperte e rivestimenti broccati in tonalità, mobilio e testata del letto in legno scuro. Pareva un peccato avanzare su quella soffice moquette con scarpe e valigie!  
«È una piccola bomboniera» disse, lasciando che Cara lo precedesse. «Degna del Bel Pese».  
La donna, avvezza all’umorismo del collega, avanzò nella camera glissando sulla sua galanteria. Arrivata davanti al letto, senza pensarci troppo, sollevò il trolley e si apprestò ad aprirlo.  
Elijah continuò ad osservarla con aria tranquilla e, soltanto quando lei gli lanciò un’occhiataccia, le rivolse un sorriso.  
«Non entri?» gli domandò, innervosita dal suo sguardo.  
Annuì con un cenno del capo e si chiuse la porta alle spalle, girando la chiave nella toppa.  
«Inizia già a piacermi questa missione» sogghignò. Sfilò la giacca in ecopelle e l’abbandonò sulla prima sedia che trovò: per quella sera potevano pensare soltanto a rilassarsi.  
Con un brontolio Cara strattonò la cerniera del trolley, che non voleva saperne di aprirsi.  
«Ah, quanto mi mancava andare ad una festa! Non vedo l’ora di vederti in abito da sera, amore».  
L’epiteto la fece andare su tutte le furie. «Se non ti cuci quella bocca, non la vedrai neppure questa stupida festa!» berciò, infastidita dal suo parlare e dalla zip inceppata. La valigia finì a terra con un sonoro tonfo, appena attutito dalla moquette.  
Cara iniziava ad averne fin sopra i capelli: quell’idea della copertura da fidanzati era ridicola. Assurda! Elijah, poi, non aiutava: dal breve viaggio in auto per raggiungere l’hotel non faceva che chiamarla “tesoro” e “amore” – «Così iniziamo ad entrare nella parte» le aveva detto col fare di chi si divertiva un mondo a punzecchiarla.  
Elijah arcuò appena un sopracciglio e le labbra si aprirono in un mezzo sorriso divertito. Terminò di arrotolarsi le maniche della camicia su fino al gomito e recuperò la povera vittima della sua furia. «Almeno è atterrato sul morbido» commentò, sollevandola dal manico.  
Cara incrociò le braccia al petto spazientita dalla sua flemma: lo sapeva che avrebbe odiato ogni singolo secondo di quella missione! _Lo sapeva_ , eppure non avrebbe mai potuto rifiutarsi. Jean Rhodes, il grande capo della CIA, era stato chiaro: i suoi due migliori agenti a Venezia, sotto copertura, ben forniti di giocattolini, pronti a tenere sotto controllo quella pagliacciata di festa e a prendere in consegna importanti documenti per la sicurezza degli USA. Non si aspettavano grosse sorprese, a parte interventi di terzi – altre organizzazioni straniere – interessati alle stesse informazioni. Cara sperava andasse proprio così, giusto perché sarebbe stata autorizzata a sparare e picchiare duro.  
Colpa di Elijah e delle lotte che ingaggiavano da bambini…  
Elijah aveva sconvolto la sua vita per colpa di papà, una sera così tranquilla che era impossibile non venisse turbata da qualcosa. Quel qualcosa era stato il frutto di una sua vecchia relazione, di cui lei e la mamma non erano a conoscenza. La madre di Elijah aveva voluto tenere segreta la gravidanza, ma era morta a causa di un tumore. Papà, contattato dal notaio per il testamento e scoperto così tutto, ne aveva parlato alla mamma e insieme avevano deciso di tenerlo con loro. Da figlia unica, si era quindi ritrovata con un fratellastro più grande di lei di tre anni che adorava farle i dispetti.  
«Fatto». Elijah trafficò giusto un paio di secondi e finalmente il trolley venne aperto.  
Cara annuì distrattamente, immersa nei propri pensieri.  
Fu l’innaturale silenzio a riportarla bruscamente alla realtà e i suoi occhi focalizzarono il sedere di Elijah, scolpito e ben fasciato dai jeans scoloriti. Cara distolse in fretta lo sguardo, maledicendosi, e si accorse che lui aveva appena tirato fuori l’abito che lei avrebbe messo l’indomani. Sicuramente era poco adatto alla missione ma non all’evento: un gioco di trasparenze e ricami preziosi caratterizzava il tessuto morbido, dal corpetto allacciato al collo e la gonna vaporosa con spacco.  
«Mi vuoi morto?» mormorò con uno sguardo che non le riuscì di decifrare, lontano dall’usuale canzonatorio.  
La sua voce era appena bassa e arrochita, irresistibile: Cara soffocò a stento il brivido caldo che la scosse dalle dita dei piedi alla punta dei capelli. Inspirò profondamente e riuscì a ribattere: «Sempre».  
Elijah annuì con un leggero cenno della testa, riponendo l’abito. «Ordiniamo qualcosa?» Cambiò discorso, schiarendosi al contempo la gola.  
«Hai già fame?» Si stupì Cara, dato che entrambi avevano cenato da poco. Per distrarsi dall’innaturale calore in cui pareva essere immersa la camera, spostò le sue cose ai piedi del letto e si sedette sulle morbide coperte.  
L’uomo le rivolse un’occhiata divertita. «Preferirei champagne e caviale, ma fai tu». Si godette il cipiglio irritato del suo viso e le saette che parvero lanciare i suoi occhi castani.  
«Stai tirando troppo la corda, Elijah» cercò di avvertirlo con i nervi a fior di pelle.  
«Tesoro, dobbiamo fare pratica e tu non ti stai applicando» la provocò.  
«Smettila!» sbottò lei con il volto in fiamme, che nascose dietro i mossi capelli. Non sarebbe mai riuscita ad andare fino in fondo con quella storia della copertura, men che meno a dormire nello stesso letto quella notte; eppure, non avrebbe dovuto avere particolari problemi… Erano fratellastri, no? Non c’era nulla di male.  
_Nulla di male._  
Cara cercò di convincersene, come aveva sempre fatto, rispondendo al buonsenso piuttosto che alle proprie pulsioni – era una maestra nel soffocarle. Strinse le mani a pugno sul letto: doveva prendersi a schiaffi da sola per non pensare a quanto avesse aspettato un’occasione simile con lui, che non l’aveva mai degnata di particolare attenzione – com’era ovvio che fosse, tra fratelli.  
Una ciocca venne spostata dietro l’orecchio e Cara ansimò nel trovarsi il suo volto fin troppo vicino: le fronti quasi a sfiorarsi, il suo fiato caldo che si infrangeva sulla bocca schiusa e i suoi occhi verdi che parevano scoperchiarla come il vaso di Pandora – soltanto che da lei sarebbero usciti pensieri sconci e, sul fondo, sentimenti sbagliati.  
«Altrimenti?» sussurrò Elijah ad un soffio dalle sue labbra, la voce di nuovo bassa, calda e roca. «Cosa farai, Cara?»  
Cara ingoiò il vuoto e il suo respiro che sapeva di caffè, convinta fermamente che da quella missione non ne sarebbe uscita viva – e non a causa di un probabile scontro. Come agente della CIA aveva imparato a gestire ogni situazione, ma nessuna l’aveva messa così alle strette e nessuna portava il nome e il fascino di Elijah.  
«Non provocarmi, Elijah» esalò a corto di fiato. La sua vicinanza le infondeva un calore che si irradiava lungo tutto il suo corpo, concentrandosi tra le gambe. Smaniava ancora di mettergli le mani addosso, tuttavia… Non era più certa che l’avrebbe picchiato.  
«Fallo, Cara» le intimò. «Qualunque cosa tu voglia, la voglio anch’io».  
E quelle parole sancirono la loro condanna: Cara si sporse verso di lui, allentò la presa sulle coperte per infilare le dita tra i suoi capelli, inclinò il viso e ad occhi aperti gli sfiorò le labbra.  
Elijah rimase fermo e lei comprese di non essere più sola in quella follia: lui avrebbe dovuto respingerla, allontanarsi, scoppiarle a ridere in faccia – anche! E invece l’aspettava, ma…  
Se non fosse stato assurdo, Cara avrebbe giurato che l’aria nella stanza stesse crepitando.  
«Non… Non dovremmo» fu l’ultima, debole, protesta che si perse nel bacio con cui lo assalì.  
Elijah le rispose con una foga tale da sbilanciarli entrambi: il letto li accolse in un morbido abbraccio, mentre si divoravano le labbra a vicenda, invadendo uno la bocca dell’altra, in una lotta che li lasciò ansimanti. Cara non poteva resistergli, non voleva resistergli: lo sentiva nelle sue braccia che lo stringevano, lo vedeva in quegli occhi grandi che, socchiusi, non riuscivano a nascondergli nulla. Le scostò i capelli dal viso con dolcezza, accarezzandole le guance calde, e le sorrise con una soddisfazione tale che Cara ebbe paura stesse per rovinare l’atmosfera con una delle sue pessime battute.  
«Non ricominciare con la scusa della copertura!» lo minacciò, nascondendo nell’ira la propria vulnerabilità – era sempre stato facile arrabbiarsi con lui piuttosto che affrontare i propri sentimenti. Ricordava la prima fitta di gelosia e le successive, mascherate e nascoste dalla scusa “è normale, è mio fratello”.  
Aveva l’innocenza dei quattordici anni, allora, e la convinzione che la cotta sarebbe passata. Al college, invece, era stato più difficile credere a quella balla e si era imposta di dimenticarlo, fallendo miseramente con la furiosa scenata che gli fece alla festa di laurea. Almeno, una volta entrati alla CIA, erano stati entrambi troppo impegnati nel fare carriera ed era stato raro anche solo incrociarsi per i corridoi del quartier generale.  
Cara era davvero convinta che fosse tutto finito, sepolto, ma poi era arrivata quell’assurda chiamata. Sarebbe stata la prima volta che avrebbero lavorato insieme ed era stata subito investita a tradimento dai sentimenti repressi negli anni.  
Lo odiava. Lo amava. Era tutto così confuso, ma lui l’aveva messa alle strette.  
Così alle strette da farla scoprire per prima.  
«No, non potrei mai» le rispose, poggiando la fronte sulla sua.  
Cara chiuse gli occhi e sospirò: «Giuro che se mi stai prendendo in giro-».  
«Cara, non è stata un’idea di Jean la copertura, né che mi accompagnassi».  
La donna aprì gli occhi. «Che cosa?!» esclamò, sorpresa.  
Elijah rise. «Sciocca ragazzina! Aspettavo un’occasione così da una vita e tu non mi degnavi di uno sguardo… E Jean mi doveva un favore».  
Cara scoppiò a ridere. «Jean ha una cotta per te, agente Cobb! Te ne sei approfittato!»  
L’uomo le sfiorò il collo con la punta del naso, smorzando le sue risate e facendola rabbrividire. Annusò la sua pelle a pieni polmoni e la sentì trattenere il respiro. «Adoro la tua risata» soffiò, leccandone un lembo.  
«Elijah!» Cara gli strinse le mani tra i capelli, preda delle sue attenzioni.  
Elijah lasciò piccoli baci e leggeri morsi, tracciando un percorso fino al mento e alla conchiglia del suo orecchio destro.  
«Avrei dovuto accorgermene prima, ma… Sono sempre stato uno stupido e tu troppo intelligente per aspettarmi» sospirò, scendendo ancora a tormentarle il collo.  
Lei mugolò e gli lasciò un bacio sulla tempia. «Era impossibile! Siamo…»  
«Non lo dire», la fermò prendendole il viso tra i palmi.  
«Siamo fratelli, Elijah» completò lei in tono fermo e con gli occhi severi. Voleva che si rendesse conto che il sesso tra loro li avrebbe cambiati, che non sarebbe stato come con altri partner. Era un vicolo cieco, un salto nel vuoto che li avrebbe sfracellati al suolo.  
«Fratellastri» la corresse con la stessa serietà.  
Cara annuì ad occhi chiusi e sospirò: «Sì, ma adesso non importa». Gli accarezzò le guance ispide di un accenno di barba. «Siamo sotto copertura e tu sei il mio uomo. Dimostramelo», sorrise con un accenno di malizia.  
«Non hai idea di cosa vorrei farti». Elijah ridacchiò nervoso per quello scambio di ruoli: Cara era bellissima così riversa sul letto, sotto di lui.  
«Fallo, Elijah. Qualunque cosa tu voglia, la voglio anch’io» lo citò.  
Lui espirò pesantemente e tornò a baciarla.

I vestiti vennero tolti in fretta, quasi strappati via dai loro corpi impazienti di toccarsi. Finirono sulla moquette, sulle sedie vicine, in fondo al letto, sull’abat-jour.  
Elijah bloccò ogni suo tentativo di ribaltare le posizioni, trattenendole con una mano i polsi sopra la testa. «Non costringermi a legarti» le sussurrò sul petto nudo, succhiando la punta di un seno.  
Cara si tese verso di lui, finendo per strusciarsi di nuovo contro la coscia che le aveva posizionato tra le gambe. «No» mugugnò, la mente travolta dall’immaginazione e la sottile paura di essere completamente alla sua mercé.  
«La prossima volta, allora». Elijah continuò a massaggiare le morbide forme che aveva visto crescere sotto i propri occhi e a torturarle con la bocca.  
Le scappò un corposo sospiro nel sentire le sue dita toccarla dove ne aveva più bisogno. Il pizzo degli slip, che aveva ancora indosso, frizionarono la pelle nuda e lui lo premette contro, cercando il clitoride che pizzicò facendola contorcere. Cara si morse le labbra per non gridare e dimenò le braccia per liberarsi, ma la sua stretta era forte abbastanza da sopraffarla.  
Tuttavia, Elijah si sentì magnanimo e allentò la presa dai suoi polsi per prenderla dai fianchi. Era stata un’eccitante sorpresa trovare sotto i suoi vestiti della biancheria provocante, pizzo e raso neri: «Ogni occasione può essere quella buona per noi che non riusciamo ad avere una relazione duratura» gli aveva fornito come spiegazione. Aveva scorto anche una punta di tristezza nelle sue parole e nei suoi occhi sfuggenti, che si era premurato di spazzare via.  
Senza lasciarle il tempo di pensare, premette la lingua sul tessuto che la copriva.  
«Elijah!» Le scappò un gemito per la sorpresa e il piacere che percepì.  
Bagnato contro bagnato, continuò a torturarla. «Dillo di nuovo» ansimò.  
Cara scosse la testa sul cuscino. No, era stato troppo imbarazzante! _Nonononono_ , ma lui la succhiò facendo esplodere la sua testa in una miriade di stelle.  
«Elijah!» ripeté.  
«Ancora, Cara» sibilò, scostandole il pizzo e manovrando per sfilarle quell’ultima barriera. «Dillo, ancora» soffiò contro la sua carne nuda.  
La donna si morse le labbra, cercando di reprimere l’istinto di spingersi contro di lui, contro le sue labbra ingorde, la sua lingua guizzante e le sue dita che la penetrarono. Fu tutto inutile: Elijah sapeva come muoverle, sapeva come renderla un fascio di nervi pronti a scattare soltanto per lui.  
_Solo per lui._  
Elijah tornò a sovrastarla, continuando a stimolarla con la mano. Cara cercò di nascondere le guance rosse, le labbra martoriate e gli occhi lucidi tra i capelli e il cuscino, ma lui lo impedì prendendole il mento tra pollice e indice della mano libera.  
Gli lanciò allora uno sguardo di fuoco, graffiandolo con le unghie sul petto scolpito.  
«Devi guardarmi, Cara. Guardami mentre vieni».  
«No» protestò debolmente, sentendosi sull’orlo del precipizio. Le cosce, traditrici, stringevano la sua mano e, quando lui fermò le dita, continuò da sola con i fianchi a giocarci.  
«Sei fatta per stare con me, perché continui a negarlo?»  
La sua risposta si perse in un ansito.  
«Hai preso tutto da papà». Elijah ridacchiò di gola e le baciò una guancia, lasciandola frustrata a maledirlo. Si alzò a prendere un preservativo.  
Orgogliosa, indipendente, bellissima Cara… _Quanto era stato cieco!_ , si rimproverò.  
Cara lo seguì con lo sguardo, ammirandone per intero il fisico nudo che nella foga del momento aveva trascurato. Quando lo vide aprire la valigia, capì cosa stesse cercando: aveva davvero progettato tutto, il bastardo. Ma non riusciva ad avercela con lui, adesso. Voleva soltanto che tornasse a sovrastarla, ad accarezzarla come fosse fragile, a guardarla come fosse preziosa, a curarsi di lei come se avessero trascorso anni a fare l’amore.  
Quando Elijah si sedette sul bordo del letto e le allungò il palmo con la protezione, comprese che era arrivato il momento. Se prima – forse – avrebbero potuto tornare indietro… Se lei adesso avrebbe accettato, allora si sarebbero dannati per sempre.  
Lo odiava quando faceva decidere lei. Odiava vederlo così tranquillo.  
Ma amava quella libertà che le lasciava. Amava farlo crollare – e l’avrebbe fatto.  
Allungò così una mano e chiuse le sue dita in un pugno. «Adesso che ti sei divertito tu, tocca a me» mormorò, alzandosi per salirgli a cavalcioni.  
Elijah la trattenne dalle cosce. «Non è una buona idea».  
«Questo lo decido io» sogghignò vittoriosa, incorniciandogli il viso tra le mani. Si abbassò verso di lui e i capelli scesero a coprirli. Lo baciò con dolcezza, accarezzandogli le guance, il collo e le spalle. Da lì fece leva per spingerlo supino sul letto ormai sfatto.  
Sentì le sue mani farsi strada accarezzandole la schiena, impigliandosi con le dita nelle ciocche scure. Elijah le inclinò il viso per intensificare il bacio e, quando si allontanarono in cerca di fiato, la guardò in attesa della mossa successiva.  
Cara si morse il labbro inferiore con malizia e non perse tempo in preamboli: con una mano trovò la sua erezione, stringendola e iniziando ad accarezzarla seguendo i suoi sospiri.  
«Piano, Cara» sibilò lui tra i denti.  
«Non sei tu quello che si vanta sempre di saper resistere alla più dura delle situazioni, agente Cobb?» lo prese in giro lei, saggiandone con la lingua la pelle tesa.  
Elijah avrebbe voluto ridere, ma non ne ebbe il tempo: si lasciò sfuggire un gemito più forte, sentendo la sua bocca calda avvolgerlo e la sua lingua accarezzarlo. Riuscì a far leva sulle braccia per non perdersi quello spettacolo: certo che avrebbe resistito! Non aveva aspettato tanto per finire come un ragazzino.  
Cara ebbe pietà di lui e lo strinse tra le labbra un’ultima volta prima di farlo uscire lentamente. Tornò a guardarlo, mangiandosi un sorriso soddisfatto: il suo volto era trasfigurato dal piacere che lei era riuscita a procurargli.  
Elijah arcuò un sopracciglio, saccente, ma non ribatté alla precedente provocazione. Si sporse invece oltre il letto, dove aveva lanciato il preservativo. Lo recuperò e lo indossò sotto gli occhi lucidi di Cara. Quando ebbe finito, fu lei a prendere nuovamente l’iniziativa: direzionò il membro turgido e lo fece scorrere tra le cosce umide. Lo accolse tutto in un unico movimento, scivolando con i fianchi, e trattenne un gemito di fastidio.  
«Cara» quasi ringhiò lui. «Sei stretta».  
Le lasciò il tempo di abituarsi, sfiorandole le braccia come a tranquillizzarla – era pur sempre la sua piccola sorellina. Si chiese da quanto tempo non stesse con un uomo, anche se l’idea di saperla con altri lo faceva imbestialire.  
_Non era importante_ , si riscosse.  
Cara iniziò a muoversi su e giù, lentamente prima e prendendo un ritmo più sostenuto poi, aiutata anche da lui che alzava i fianchi per venirle incontro. In quel momento era lei a torreggiare su di lui con gli occhi ridotti a due fessure, i capelli ribelli a sfiorare le loro pelli sudate, la bocca appena schiusa e le guance rosse, persa nel piacere che le montava dentro in crescenti ondate. Ritrovandosi d’improvviso con la schiena contro il materasso, protestò con un mugolio infastidito per quel cambio di posizione, ma le spinte con cui lui riprese a possederla le spezzarono il fiato. Reclinò la testa indietro, sopraffatta, e, sentendo scivolare via ogni barlume di lucidità, spalancò gli occhi: quelli verdi di Elijah la osservavano come ipnotizzati e lei di forza per resistergli non ne possedeva più. Lo invocò, stringendolo con i muscoli interni e con le braccia, come a volersi fondere con lui.  
Elijah si godette la sua estasi e la raggiunse dopo poche spinte, crollandole sul petto.  
«Sei incredibile», sorrise stanco, baciandole la pelle. «Se non fosse per la missione, non ti farei uscire da questa camera».  
Lei scoppiò a ridere, ferendolo nell’orgoglio.  
«Non sfidarmi» le intimò, divertito.  
Cara si allungò languidamente sotto di lui e con il piede tracciò il profilo della sua gamba. «Be’, hai parecchie ore per dimostrarlo», ammiccò. «E poi… Guarda il lato positivo: con tutta questa pratica saremo molto più credibili nella parte».

  
  
  
  



End file.
